White Petaled Blossoms
by xXSasuxSakuXx
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke, Sasuke loved her but now has no memory of her. Itachi helps Sakura, and Sasuke does something unexpected. Last chapter is up! The end will leave you speechless. Rated T. Main pairing SasuSaku. In the process of being REVISED.
1. Encounter with the Freak

**White Petaled Blossoms**

Okay here's the deal, I really did not like the way I ended this story. So I am going to change some events in this story. By the by, I am also going through every other little mistake I made, like grammatical mistakes, so all the chapters in this story will be revised hopefully within the following week. Afterwards, I will once again continue writing 'The Reconciliations of Haruno Sakura' which if you have not already read I suggest you do so, for I think it is far better than this story.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of these characters. yay :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He revealed himself from behind the trees and started walking to a freshly painted fence to a dirty, old, and raggedy town. As he neared the fence, he took out a simple can of spray paint and let his imagination go wild.

**Nearby in a car.**

"Look at that freak!" None other than Uchiha Sasuke stated as he caught sight of the so called 'freak'. Normally Sasuke would not have been so rude, however his date was not exactly... good. His girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, was barely speaking to him, she seemed distant and he did not like it one bit.

"I have an idea, let's scare him!" Hyuuga Neji aid gripping the steering wheel a tad tighter and slightly swerving in the 'freaks' direction. Even though Neji and Sasuke had been best friends for many years, Neji could never really tell what mood Sasuke was in; so he waited for Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke was just about to shake his head in approval, but as he thought about it he became uncomfortable with the timing, of course he would never tell Neji that.

So he simply gave in. "Aa. Go ahead." He said on edge while doing a solute-like gesture with his two fingers.

As the 'freak' was finishing up his work of art he saw two headlights flashing right on him and heard the on coming car heading his way. After looking back he decided to jump the fence for safety. Taking such precautions are necessary because the West Coast of Konoha was filled with gangs. There was graffiti on every square inch of the pathetic looking city and police were constantly lurking around to make sure gangs were not marking their territories with graffiti. So he was certain that the oncoming lights were those of a police car.

When the artist took a double take he saw it was just a regular, everyday mustang; so deciding the coast was clear, he jumped back over to finish what he had started.

**In the car.**

"Here goes nothing." Neji stated as he swerved towards the man, getting closer inch by inch until he saw the man jump the fence. "Haha, did you see that loser? what a noob." Neji's cold, harsh words spoke out freely.  
Finally coming to an end of his obnoxious laughing, Neji made his way onto the main road once more. That is, until he saw the man climb back over the fence. "Time for round two." He barked. He started pulling in towards the artist once more, there was about two or three feet separating the car form the man when Sakura finally lost it.

"Stop it, now!" She demanded. With hearing that, Neji immediately straightened the car once more onto the road, and gave Sakura a confused stare.

"I was just kidding, calm down." He snapped back, with a more irritated glare.

"Yeah Sakura, he was just messing with the guy." Sasuke started, trying to calm her down. "He would not really hurt him. What are you defending him for anyways, like they don't have this place looking like crap."

"He doesn't do that." Sakura mumbled as she turned around and watched the guy she knew as Sai dart around the street corner. "He's not one of them"

Sai was different from the Konoha Knights, the most notorious, violent, and trouble making gang, who has claimed most of the West Coast. You could tell he wasn't one of them too, he never left their marks or symbols. Instead, he left art, something that actually has meaning to others, not some stupid territory flag-like symbol. Though Sai's art was truly amazing and wonderful, people had grown to see him as the 'weird' guy or the 'freak' who only came out during the night.

Trying to get off the topic of that freak, Sasuke asked "Hey, are you sure you want to go home now?" The answer he hoped to hear was far from anything she said.

"Yes, I am positive. I have had enough of you two tonight." She said while looking out the window in order to avoid eye contact.

Something about Sasuke stating that the West Coast looked like crap, which was where she lived, just made the date that much worse. Before he said that, she was honestly planning on giving him another chance. So yeah, the West Coast did indeed look like crap, and Sakura knew that, but she did not need to hear it, especially from Sasuke.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke with disappointment clearly visible on her face as she stated her house was the next one. As the car came to a halt, Sasuke got out of the car to walk Sakura to her door, and hopefully steal a good night kiss.

"Hey, we don't have to end this date here, how about just you and I hang out?" His cool, husky voice rang in her ears, she stopped and turned to face the sly Sasuke.

"I have really got to go inside now." Sakura said looking up into his lustful eyes, which to seem to give off a desperate blow. He leaned down to where they were face to face, her lips now only inches away.

"Oh come on, let's let it end on a good note, not a bad one okay?" He stated, getting loser with ever word, hoping that she would give in and give him another chance.

But to no avail.

"I'm sorry, good night." Sakura said, hastily opening the door.

"Fine, goodnight, but huh are you free on Satur-" Sasuke was now staring face to face with a door, "day..."

All throughout the date she had been ignored by Sasuke as he kept 'bumping into' more and more of his friends. It was safe to say she was pissed and would probably never give him a second chance. Well, as they say, time heals all wounds right?

After finally being dropped off, Sakura went to her room to ready herself for bed. However, no matter how hard she tried, the thoughts of the date kept replaying over and over again in her head making sleep impossible. "Well, this is going to be a long night..." She mumbled.

When Sasuke finally got home he had a decision to make, call Sakura and attempt to make amends or give her time and wait until the next time he saw her. The second choice seemed better. So he changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. He fell onto his bed, thinking of ways to apologize without saying the dreadful word sorry.

* * *

**There you go, revised chapter 1.**

**Love and rockets,**  
**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	2. The lives of Sakura and Naruto

**White Petaled Blossoms**

Ello again.

**DISCLAIMER: guess what? I do not own Naruto, isn't that amazing?**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 1:**

After finally being dropped off, Sakura went to her room to ready herself for bed. However, no matter how hard she tried, the thoughts of the date kept replaying over and over again in her head making sleep impossible. "Well, this is going to be a long night..." She mumbled.

When Sasuke finally got home he had a decision to make, call Sakura and attempt to make amends or give her time and wait until the next time he saw her. The second choice seemed better. So he changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. He fell onto his bed, thinking of ways to apologize without saying the dreadful word sorry.

**Chapter 2**

About an hour later Sakura had finally fallen into a dreamless sleep. At about 3 a.m. Sakura woke up with a pounding feeling in her chest. A fear gripped her, shaking her awake.

She pulled the blanket high on her body until it almost covered her completely, but her heart was still pounding. It was not the first time she had been awoken by this awkward feeling, but she couldn't really explain why it happened or what it even was. Yes there were many nights that Sakura had woken up to this awful, almost terrifying feeling; she absolutely hated it. The fear seemed so real, alive almost, like some dark angel was in her presence. The fear is like a leach, slowly but gradually eating away at her, soon it would overcome her for the worse.

Trying to ignore the awful sensation, Sakura climbed out of her bed and decided to escape from her prison-like room. She didn't really care where she went, she just wanted out of her room. She wanted to end this torture once and for all. Making up her mind, she walked down the hall. While wondering why she was frequently presented with the fear, Sakura's thoughts were interrupted.

"¿Sakura qué pasa? Was that boy fresh with you?" Her father Miguel Haruno appeared suddenly and silently behind her.

(A/N: in this fic her mom is Japanese and her father is Cuban but right now they live in Japan.)

"Papi?" she uttered, noticing his bloodshot eyes, and crumbled hair. He shifted his eyes from hers, seeming uncomfortable with her gaze. "¿Qué?" She asked back.

"Was that boy fresh with you?" he repeated.

"No, Papi, he was ok" Sakura started. "I'm just... it's complicated"

"Are you sure, you're not keeping something from me.? Sí ese..."

"No, Papi," Sakura cut her father off. "El es muy bueno, he was fine." She watched as her father walked past her into the kitchen, he headed for the refrigerator and opened it, taking out a pack of beers. It was a sight she had seen many times before, and she was used to it. It killed her inside that her own father was slowly killing himself as an alcoholic, however she could never tell him that.

Miguel Haruno was a very handsome man, with his beautiful green emerald orbs and thick black was very successful and had a great position as the owner of the First National Bank. He had a lovely family with his wife, Hana Haruno who had long pink locks and cobalt orbs, his son Carlos who was a spitting image of his father, and daughter Sakura, who had pink locks and emerald orbs and looked a lot like her mother, except her eyes. However two years ago, when his wife had left him for some other richer man, he had begun drinking and his life was going downhill. It was like a domino effect afterwards; he soon lost his job, could not afford to pay for his nice home, had to move into a smaller, cheaper house in the rough section of town, and was forced to work long shifts to be able to support his family just enough in order to live.

Not only did he lose his wife, job, and house, his looks were diminishing as well. His emerald eyes had died and were replaced with cold green pools of darkness with red surrounding it from lack of sleep. His once thick black hair, which was curly and pretty long, had began to grow more and more grey hairs. "El Viejo is not doing well." her father suddenly said.

"Is he worse?" Sakura asked back.

"Perdido. You know that. He's talking more and more like he's back in the past and in Cuba again"

"Yeah I know," Sakura said disbelieving. "But grandpa's getting old. Isn't that to be expected?" She asked half hoping that her grandpa was someday going to get better, but she highly doubted it.

"I don't know. It's getting worse" Was all her father could say before taking another beer and popping it open to drink about half of it in one sip.

Disgusted by the sight, Sakura walked back to her room, feeling as though it took every ounce of energy she had to get there. She lied down thinking she was not going to get any more sleep that night. She was surprised when she started drifting off to the dreamers world.

* * *

Sai was panting as he finally got to the auto repair shop, as he saw the endless line of cars he concluded today was going to be a pretty long day.

Sai's landlord came over to him with a question, "So Sai, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be in school?" Sai could feel his cheeks starting to burn a bright red.

"Well, my mother needs a little help with money right now" He paused to take a quick breath, "You know, ever since dad..."

"Well if you were my son, you would be in school," The landlord interrupted, "You mother should know better than to just let you deprive yourself of an education."

Sai had had enough, he zoned him out to calm down because at the moment all he felt like doing was punching the crap out of his landlord. 'How dare he insinuate anything about my family, he of all people should not be talking.' He all, as far as Sai was concerned, that man was a pretty crappy landlord. Sai's apartment always had something wrong with it; if it wasn't the plumbing, it was the windows, or the garbage disposal, or something else that would never get fixed.

It always took the landlord forever to fix anything. There was that thanksgiving, when the refrigerator broke. His mother had been so excited that year because her sister, whom she hadn't seen in years, was going to celebrate with them. Then, a few days before her visit, the refrigerator stopped working. Sai's mother asked for a quick repair to get them through the holiday, instead the landlord showed up with a replacement, a dumpy icebox that had wooden boards inside for shelves. Sai remembered the shame in his mother's face when her sister walked in their kitchen.

"So, Sai, why don't you go see if your connections here can speed up the work on my car?" The man said, bringing Sai back to his senses.

"Whatever." Sai mumbled as he walked off. As he walked away, he felt a sudden surge of anger, he was going to get back at that idiot. He was walking past a shelf of spray cans when he suddenly got an a idea. His landlord drove a black Lexus, a red smear would look lovely with the paint job, don't you think?

Sai piked up a can of red spray paint and slipped it into his work jumper. He took it out when he was close to the car, on the right and left sides he drew an identical line. For added pleasures, he wrote 'I suck' on the back as well.

'Heh, that looks fabulous.' Sai thought as he went to punch out for a break. He began walking down the streets of the West Coast when he remembered he still had the can of spray paint. He chose save it for later, when he would escape from his apartment to put his ideas down on the streets. Deciding to not return to work for the day, Sai roamed the heavily filled streets of Konoha.

By the time 10 p.m. came around, Sai was just getting back to his apartment but only to retrieve some supplies. Within a few minutes he was out again, only to return to the place he went to last night. He wanted to finish his painting. He took the top off a can of paint and began to work once more, until he heard footsteps behind him.

Hoping it wasn't the Nights, Sai slowly turned around, only to be face to face with the leader of the Nights. Kiba began walking towards Sai as Kankura, Gaara, and Shino, his goons, stayed behind.

"What do you want Kiba?" His voice pierced through Kiba's ears.

"We saw your work." Kiba replied.

"Is that so?" Sai grumbled.

"Listen, I want you to be a part of the Nights, your work will look good all across town." Kiba exclaimed.

"Nah, I don't think I will." He said as Kiba tilted his head towards goons. Gaara then came up, grabbed Sai, and pushed against the wall.

"So, what were you saying?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"You heard me, I am not joining your stupid gang, now fuck off." Sai yelled, Gaara then pushed him further up the wall with his hand around Sai's neck.

"Look, we will be back tomorrow night to ask you again, you better rethink your answer punk." Gaara growled as he set Sai down, the Nights then took their their leave as Sai did the same.

As Sai entered his apartment he saw his mother looking at him as she sat at the kitchen table. "Did you go out with your friends tonight?" She asked with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah, we caught a movie..." Sai lied, his mother could never find out what he was really up to.

"Oh? What did you see?" She asked once again, trying to start small conversation.

Sai had to think fast, but luckily he remembered an advertisement, which he'd seen on television. "Timeless," He stated, "it was good."

"Oh, look what I found stuffed in the hall way closet." His mother announced a she pulled out a couple of old black converse sneakers, "I cannot believe your father kept these, He wore them when we used to date."  
The very thought of his father and mother dating seemed odd to Sai. He could never imagine them as young and in love. He knew those days were now faraway memories, times from his childhood when his family lived differently.

Before, his parents owned their home, and Sai recalled images of that time. His father planting mango trees in the garden, and playing ball with him in the yard, it was almost to good to be true. They seemed like one of those 'perfect families', the ones with a father, a mother, a son, and a daughter, who always got along and lives in a beautiful home with a garden in the front, a pool in the back, and a dog in the house who never acted bad. All of that went down hill when his father.

"There is some chicken I made, do you want some?" His mother asked, interrupting Sai's memories of his used to be 'perfect family.

"No thank you, I'm tired." He replied.

"Listen, I have been looking through the papers and saw a couple of good ads this week. I plan to check into them, maybe they will pay more and..."

"Yeah, whatever." Sai interrupted. He had long ago stopped thinking his life would ever change for the better. Sai had quit high school in his senior year to help his mother pay bills. He had lost all contact with his friends, who were now in college or had joined the military. As far as he was concerned, what happened to his father a while back had ruined his life completely. Nothing would ever get better.

* * *

**Revised chapter 2.**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	3. Forgiveness

**White Petaled Blossoms**

I made the corrections in the first two chapters and replaced Naruto with Sai, so hopefully there is no longer any confusion.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously in Chapter 2:**

"Yeah, whatever." Sai interrupted. He had long ago stopped thinking his life would ever change for the better. Sai had quit high school in his senior year to help his mother pay bills. He had lost all contact with his friends, who were now in college or had joined the military. As far as he was concerned, what happened to his father a while back had ruined his life completely. Nothing would ever get better.

**Chapter 3**

'I'll be watching, waiting, dreadful, shaking. Will the storm pass over us today? Will the lightning strike our sins away? Watching, waiting, falling, shaking. Will the storm pass over us today? Or is the future looking grey?' What a lovely sound song to wake a sleeping Sakura. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. All of a sudden she felt vibrations coming from her leg, being to tired to think straight, Sakura stared at her leg as if it was crazy.  
Sakura reached in her pocket and took out whatever was moving, she stared at it blankly, it was her cell phone. She flipped it open to reveal she had just gotten a new text message. It was from Sasuke, so she looked at its contents:

'Hey babe wake up or ur gonna b late 4 school'

'Yea i'm up;; see ya' She replied.

She was starting to get annoyed with Sasuke, ever since their date he had been texting her none stop about every little thing and right now the last thing Sakura wanted to do was to talk to him.  
To take her mind off of her obsessive boyfriend, Sakura went in the bathroom to take a nice refreshing shower. About thirty minutes later, Sakura dried off, put on her outfit for school, and brushed her hair until she heard her father telling her to eat something. She didn't feel like getting her father mad, so she went to the kitchen, ate an apple, and went back to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Once finished, Sakura headed out the door to begin her longing boring walk to school.

At school When Sakura trudged into Kakashi Sensei's class room, she tried desperately to avoid Sasuke at all costs. She took a seat in the far back of the room and waved her friends over so there would be no remaining seats for Sasuke.

A few moments later Sasuke and his group of friends walked into class, his friends went to their normal seating arrangements, and Sasuke headed towards Sakura.

Sakura saw this out of the corner of her eyes and begged for some kind of interruption, he was pretty close when the bell rang. Kakashi then walked in the class, book in hand, and ordered Sasuke to quickly take a seat.  
Irritated by the interruption, Sasuke did as he was told and walked over to his friends to join in on their conversation. Sakura was more than relieved to be saved by the bell.

"Good morning class, today I will be assigning a project. You are to pick whatever topic you want and write a 15 page report on it. You are to do this with a partner, which I will be assigning now." As soon as Kakashi finished the, the whole class sighed or grunted with annoyance, Sakura only hoped she would be paired with one of her friends.

"The partners are as followed: Ino and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru and Tenten, Temari and Kiba" Kakashi continued listing off the partners. Sakura groaned as she thought things over, 'Oh crap, all of my friends are taken. Ugh, he's listing off everyone in the class except me and-' "the last group is Sasuke and Sakura. You have a week to finish and you must find time outside of class to work on it." he finished while sitting down to continue reading his book. "For now, you may talk amongst yourselves."

_With the girls_

"Well, at least I have a genius working with me." Ino stated, turning around in her seat to face the other girls.

"Lucky you, I have the dumb ass..." Temari groaned.

"I am pleased to be working with N-Naruto." Hinata spoke softly as she turned slightly red.

"Haha, I bet Hinata. I'm glad I have someone as smart as Shikamaru, I just wish I could of had Neji instead." Tenten said.

"Yeah, your all lucky, except Temari. I have to work with Sasuke." Sakura moaned.

"I thought you liked him?" Ino asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Well I do, however our date didn't exactly turn out good. I haven't talked to him yet, so I have been kind of avoiding him." Sakura said while scratching the back of her head and looking the other way.

"Well, I think you should give him another chance Sakura." Hinata stated with a slight smile.

"Yeah Sakerz, so what if he screwed up, just give him another chance." Temari said casually.

"I suppose, don't call me that by the way." Sakura said jokingly.

"Yeah, besides, at least you got the guy you liked, we are all still working on that. And of course this one still claims she does not like anyone." Tenten said, now focusing on Temari.

"WHAT?! I don't like anyone, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Temari screamed.

"Well, she sure would work perfectly with Kiba or Naruto with their stupid loud mouths!" Sakura stated.

_With the boys_

"I always get troublesome women." Shikamaru sighed.

"HA! I got Hinata-chaann!!" Naruto yelled while earning a bonk in the head from Neji.

"Yeah, well don't you try anything dobe." Neji warned.

"HEY! Dobe is Teme's word!" Naruto shouted, now earning a bonk in the head from Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke, you happy your with Sasuke?" Neji asked out of no where.

"Yeah, I guess, but how do you feel that Shikamaru got Tenten?" Sasuke said the second part in a teasing manner.

"Shut up stupid, I don't like her." Neji stated.

"Yeah, whatever you say Neji. Your in denial bro." Shikamaru replied. Sasuke chuckled slightly at his statement.

"So, Nara, you still working on Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"What's that supposed to mean Uchiha?"

"Come on, we all know you like her, so when are you going to ask her out?" Sasuke replied.

"Uh, I don't really know..." Shikamaru trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked over to the girls.

_The girls_

"Look, Sasuke is coming over. Go talk to him." Ino ordered. Sakura turned around to find what Ino had said to be true, so she got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke's cool voice made Sakura stop in her tracks.

"Hi." Sakura replied, wishing she could of thought of something else to say.

"Uh, do you want to come over to my house after school today so we can work on our project?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want the others to come too?" Sakura asked trying to make it less awkward.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so..." Sasuke said, disappointed that they would be accompanied by their friends.

"Okay, well, see ya after school."

"Yeah."

Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they went their separate ways.

_(I am going to skip to the end of their next class which only Sakura and Sasuke have as well as some random kids)_

Sakura was sitting at the back of the room when she noticed a paper ball had landed on her desk. She hesitantly opened it to read:

'Hey Saku, meet me for lunch okay?

Sasuke'

Sakura would rather sit with her friends any day but she knew she had to get the talk over with. After the bell rang she walked with him into the cafeteria to sit down at a table by themselves.

"Look, I know I was kind of a jerk on our date, but can you forgive me?" Sasuke asked as they sat down.

"Who says I haven't already?" Sakura stated.

"Saku, you have been avoiding me since the weekend started!" He exclaimed.

'Damn, I guess I made it too obvious.' Sakura thought. "I do forgive you Sasuke and I am willing to give another chance, but you cannot screw up this time, okay?" She sort of asked.

"Hn" He replied as he pulled Sakura in towards him to give her a hug.

"I will take that as a yes, I will see you after school." Sakura said with a mile as she walked off to join her friends.

* * *

**Revised chapter 3**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	4. Confessions and True Feelings

**White Petaled Blossoms**

Wow, as I reread more of these chapters the more I realize how bad I used to write... Sorry for that, I started this like two years ago, when I was thirteen, so I guess it was to be expected. But being two years older means two more years of experience so hopefully this story will end up being better than before when I am done with it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I only own this plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**With the gang at their lunch table**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Asked a very impatient Ino.

"I'm sure it is nothing Ino." Tenten said, trying to enjoy the somewhat quiet lunch.

"ARGH! They are taking forever! When are they going to come back?" Ino yelled out in frustration.

"What a drag." The pineapple head as he shook his head back and forth.

"INO! freaking calm down and eat your lunch, okay?" Temari screamed out very irritated.

"Look! they are finally coming back!" Ino exclaimed, pointing in their direction.

"Ugh, thank gosh." Temari sighed.

"Hey." Sakura greeted her friends as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved with a toothy grin.

Before Sakura and Sasuke started dating it only used to be the girls, however Sasuke and his group started sitting with them. They might as well have assigned seats because they always sat in the same place every day. On one row it was: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Kiba. On the opposite row it was: Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari. So Shikamaru was sitting in front of Ino, Shino across from Sakura, and so on.

Sakura knew that since she was sitting next to her curious friend, sooner or later she was going to be questioned. Ino pulled Sakura towards her to ask her what the two of them were just currently talking about.

"Oh, he only asked why I had been avoiding him lately." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"That's it? Man, that took forever and that is _ALL_ that happened?" Ino whispered, rather harshly, in reply.

"Uhm, was there supposed to be more Ino-pig?" Sakura whispered back, confused.

"Sakura, I thought he was breaking up with you or something!" Ino said, quite relieved.

"Why would he do such a thing to me?" Sakura asked, more confused than before.

"Oh forget it forehead!" Ino said, mentally slapping her forehead at how clueless Sakura could be at times.

"Well anyways, I hope you guys don't have any plans after school today because we are all going over to Sasuke-kun's house to work on our projects. So, you will have to cancel any plans if you have any, got it?" Sakura said aloud to the gang in an assertive kind of matter.** (When I think of the word assertive, I think of that episode of Spongebob... lol)**

"Uhh, except for Shino because he is not in Kakashi-sensei's class, sorry Shino!" Sakura added. Everyone agreed and started to either eat their lunch or start a conversation with the beings beside them. Everything was going fine until Shino put a bug on Naruto's tray and made him spill of the food out of his mouth onto the person in front of him. Unluckily for Sasuke, that was him.

"ARGH!! Naruto-baka!" Sasuke yelled, making the poor victim tremble in fear.

"Sasuke, he did not mean to do it." Sakura said, trying to calm him down. It did not really work all that well.

"SORRY Sasuke-teme! Don't hurt me,please!" Naruto pleaded as he cowarded behind Hinata, who was blushing like crazy at their proximity.

Neji noticed, so in a low dangerous tone he spoke "Naruto, get away from Hinata-nii san, right now." It came out more like a snarl.

"HEY!! No fair! You guys are ganging up on poor little me! Even though I could probably take on the both of you at once..." Naruto stood up, softly saying the last part so hopefully neither of the two heard. However, with Sasuke's super freaky unnatural sonic hearing, (I thought of you crispy geco-chan) he heard every word perfectly.

"Naruto I am going to rip out your guts and I am going to-RIINNGG. Looks like Naruto got away without Sasuke releasing his wraith on him.

'Talk about being saved by the bell!' Naruto thought as he ran out of the cafeteria when he heard the bell, making sure he got far away from Sasuke and Neji.

After the final bell to the final class of the day rung, everyone seemed to get out of the school the quickest the could manage. So waiting for the others to join Sakura and Sasuke out by the front of the school took no time at all.  
"Hey, you all ready to go?" Sakura asked, looking over at everyone who was hitching a ride with them. After receiving a few nods and grunts, Sakura climbed into the rather large limo.

"Wow, I still cannot believe you get picked up by a limo..." Sakura trailed off.

"Yeah, so what are all of you guys going to do for the project?" Asked a not so caring Neji.

"Well, I am not too sure but I'm sure we will find a topic to do it on very soon." Sakura replied with a smile. With Sasuke's house being just under an hour away, everyone got bored real quickly.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Said Sakura, whose head was currently resting on Sasuke's shoulder, who of course did not mind at all.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said.

"YAY! I want to go first!" Ino practically sprang out of her seat, between Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Uhh okay? But we still need to make sure everyone else wants to play Ino-pig." Sakura replied with a chuckle at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Err, fine. Listen up you maggots! We are all going to play truth or dare whether you like it or not!" Ino screamed while standing up to add emphasis.

"Jesus, she sounds just like Anko, the gym teacher." Temari said while plugging her ears.

"Good, no objections, now let's play. The rules are simple, you either pick truth or dare and if we think you are lying we get to dare you and you HAVE to do it no matter what! If you don't, then you get punched by everyone." Ino said, making it clear that either way your going to do something or admit something you would rather not.

"Tenten, your first. Truth? or dare?" Ino said with a creepy smile making its way onto her porcelain face.

"Uhh... Truth." Tenten asked more than stated.

"Okay," Ino started, with a devious smirk. "Is it true that you like the Hyuuga boy?" Ino was now pointing at Neji, who tensed up a bit at the mention of his name.

"Uhh..." Tenten looked around, begging for some kind of distraction but to her dismay, none came to her rescue. 'Well, time to confess my love right? NO, NEVER! And I mean never confess! Well, hopefully will sense that I am lying and hopefully bit mouth and pinky don't say I'm lying. Wow, this is risky...' Tenten thought. "No, I do not like the 'Hyuuga boy'." Tenten said with fake pride.

At that, Sakura and Ino turned their heads to face each other and just stared. Tenten was freaking out, 'OMJ! The are SO going to spill! I am never going to get out of this alive.' She thought.

Sakura and Ino seemed to be having a mental conversation because they were both thinking, 'Should we expose her? Or should we save her the embarrassment? A few seconds later they turned back around and looked at the others , who were now looking at them like they had lost their minds. "Should we?" asked Ino as quiet as she could manage.

"Yup, because then the two dimwits can finally know each others feeling and all that mushy crap." Sakura manage to reply a lot quieter. "Tenten, you're lying." Sakura said louder and with a smirk.

"What ever do you mean?" Tenten said innocently. She quickly scanned the limo to see if Neji was believing her or the two idiots she calls her best friends.

"Haha, you know it's true..." Ino screamed out once more.

Neji, quite amused with the whole situation, only smirked and looked at Tenten. "So, you have a little crush on me?" Neji asked cooly, showing no emotions on his face except for that damned adorable smirk.

"Uhh, what if I do?" Tenten said quietly with a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Haha, now we get to dare you since you lied." Ino said very deviously.

"We dare you to... kiss Hyuuga!" Sakura started off with Ino joining at the end.

Tenten and Neji only looked at each other. Neji of course was smirking, only Sakura and Sasuke knew that he also has feelings for Tenten so they were just as curious to see what would happen next as Neji was. Once Neji heard Sakura and Sasuke chuckling he sent them a death glare, he did not want Tenten to know of his feelings just yet and they were ruining it.

"Do I have to?" Tenten asked, pleading for savior.

"What, you don't want to kiss me?" Neji asked with of hint of surprise lacing his words.

"Ugh!" Tenten blurted out, which was getting Temari very annoyed because all she wanted was for the stupid game to continue.

"Holy shit man! Just kiss Neji already because we all know you want to. Neji, most of us know you like Tenten back so just go ahead and hiss her because you know you want to as well." Temari yelled out frustratedly.

Maybe more people than just Sakura and Sasuke knew than Neji had originally thought. Well, now everyone in the limo knew, as well as the very flushed Tenten sitting in front of him.

Pissed of that Temari had just blurted out his feelings for Tenten, Neji leaned in towards her and gave her a simple, yet meaningful, pop kiss. Then he leaned back with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face, and a death glare directed towards Temari.

"Finally, now it is your turn Tenten." Temari said as she leaned back in her seat as well.

'Holy shit! I cannot believe he just kissed me. Alright, keep it cool Tenten.' Tenten thought before she decided who her victim would be. She turned her attention to the pinkette next to Sasuke, "Truth or dare Sakura? She asked.

'Uhh,what should I pick? This is not going to end well, if I pick dare she might try to get me back for what I just confessed for her, however if I pick truth she will most definitely make me admit something embarrassing. Though on the other hand, I did just help her get her very first kiss, and from the guy she totally digs, that has got to count for something right?' Sakura thought over slowly. _'Go with dare! Your a dare devil, just go for it.'_ Sakura's inner said, making the decision easier.

"Dare." Sakura said with a lump in her throat. There is no backing down now and she knew that.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Shikamaru." Tenten said with a smirk.

"What? I can't, he's like a bro to me. Besides, have you forgotten that Sasuke, my BOYFRIEND, is sitting right next to me? He would kill Shikamaru if I did that." Sakura screamed.

"Besides, Shika is mine! So back off!" Ino yelled as well, earning a smirk from Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and a huge cheshire grin from Naruto.

"Fine, then I dare you to wear the same clothes for a full week." Tenten smirk then formed into a smile.

"Eww, that is totally disgusting, maybe the kiss isn't so bad." Sakura said as she stood up.

Sasuke then quickly wrapped his arms around her hips pulled her down onto his lap as he growled out "You are not going to kiss Nara."

"Yeah, you better not." Ino said quietly to Sakura.

"Haha, well looks like Ino just confessed who she likes. Shikamaru and Ino, I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend, you may now kiss the bride." Sakura said happily with the grin of a five year old.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now, on with game." Temari stated.

"Okay, Hinata, truth or dare?" Sakura turned towards her shy friend.

"Truth." She replied without much thought.

"Alright, is it true that you like Naruto?" Sakura asked Hinata, who then got slightly nervous.

"Well, ye-yeah. It is t-true." Hinata said while fiddling with her hair.

"AWH, really? I have had a crush on you for the longest time Hinata-chan." Naruto exclaimed.

"You hurt her, you die." Neji guided his glare to Naruto, who got scared again, and once again hid behind Hinata.

"Temari, truth or d-dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare of course." Temari said as if she thought it was stupid to even ask her.

"I dare you to tell us who you like and of course you have to tell the truth." Hinata dared with a devious smile gracing her otherwise innocent face.

"Hinata, you didn't stutter and you are being quite devious, I'm so proud of you!" Sakura exclaimed while wiping away a fake tear.

"Uhh, yeah. I do like someone but I cannot tell you who." Temari said getting off the subject.

"Well, that is good enough for me. I have my ways of finding out." Hinata stated with an evil smirk.

"Hinata-nii san, are you okay? You are acting a bit strange." Neji said as he checked over his little cousin.

"Of course I am fine silly, I d-don't alway stutter nii-san." Hinata's reply was said a little louder than normal.

"Okay, Kiba it is your turn, truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Dare"

"Alright, well we now know who everyone likes except for you, so I dare you to tell us who you like."

"To be honest, I like Sakura and Hinata." He said as if it were nothing. However, as soon as it was said Sasuke had tightened his grip on Sakura a little, Sakura chuckled when she noticed.

"AWH, Kiba has a crush!" Ino yelled with a wide smile.

They played for a good twenty more minutes until they had finally gotten to Sasuke's house.

* * *

**There you go, revised chapter 4, hope you guys like it. The changes I plan to make will be coming up in the next few chapters so please make sure to check back soon. By the by, reviews would be nice for the revised chapters, I just want to make sure I haven't left any mistakes in them. Thanks!**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	5. What Else Could Go Wrong?

**White Petaled Blossoms**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hello.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto(:**

**

* * *

**

White Petaled Blossoms

What Else Could Go Wrong?

**FLASHBACK**

_They had played for a good twenty more minutes until they had finally gotten to Sasuke's house._

**END FLASHBACK**

Upon hearing the squeak of the brakes, Sakura lifted her head off Sasuke's shoulder to see most of her friends already out of the limo, stretching and waiting for them to follow their actions. As if on cue, Ino stuck her head in the almost empty limo, "Hey forehead are you coming or what?" she asked with a rather sheepish smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm coming" Sakura said as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"WOW! This place is HE-UGE!" Sakura exclaimed while stretching her arms a bit.

"I suppose, let us just go inside..." Sasuke said as he lead them to the front door. Turning the key with one hand and pushing the door open with the other, Sasuke held the door while he motioned with his head for the others to come inside. Upon walking into the door, each person curtly placed their bags on the floor and ushered towards the sitting area with paper and writing utensils in hand. Once everyone was seated, they eagerly ready to talk about their projects.

"Is my service of any use, Uchiha-san?" A man in a butlers outfit inquired upon walking into the the room.

"No Sam, we are only going to study for a while, thank you though." Sasuke answered as he escorted Sakura to the couch. Sasuke sat down first and let Sakura lightly lean on him in a loving gesture. As they sat, awaiting for the others to partake in vocalizing their ideas, Sasuke began to think how perfectly Sakura fit right beside him, as if they were both crafted as one, separated, and sent to Earth to find each other to fit the puzzle back together.

"Okay Uchiha, what are we going to do about our project?" Sakura asked while looking deeply into Sasuke's mysterious, never ending eyes, it was like his eyes mesmerized her into looking deeper than most would even attempt.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, giving her a slight tilt of his head to add to the picture of his cluelessness.

"I mean, what is going to become our topic?" She asked looking up at him again.

"Honestly, I do not really have an idea yet, do you?" Sasuke replied. Sakura merely shook her head in response.

"So, has anyone thought of something yet?" Sakura asked as she stood up and stared into the many eyes of her friends. A series of variants of no shortly followed, causing a suggestion to spring to the mind of Haruno Sakura.

"Since we can not think of projects that we would want to do, why don't we think up a bunch of projects we would make other people do, put them in a hat, and each of us will draw one?" She suggested.

"Uhm, yeah, that sounds like a swell plan..." Tenten awkwardly replied.

"Alright, so let's put our thinking caps on!" Sakura enthusiastically exclaimed while putting her pointer finger to the corner of her mouth and her other hand on the crown of her pink head. At this sight, Sasuke briefly chuckled. During the process of them thinking up ideas, the teens quickly found themselves to be bored out of their wits.

"THAT IS IT! Let's all go get ice cream or something! I simply can not, I can't, handle all this silent stuff!" Ino screamed out, nearly starling everyone.

"Uhm, I suppose we could use a break, as long as Ino never says 'silenceness' again..." Sakura stated jumping up from her prior position.

"Whatever! let's go!" Ino turned to stick her tongue out at Sakura, who just returned the favor. Everyone in the room stood up, stretched, then followed Sasuke outside to his limo to get some ice cream.

In the limo

"So, has anyone even gotten any idea of what they're writing about for the project?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, none of us has thought of anything yet. However, I am sure something will magically pop into our brains sooner or later, so calm down." Temari reassured Sakura; though, mainly just to shut her up.

"So, do they sell ramen flavored ice cream?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"No Naruto-kun" Hinata said politely.

"Are you an idiot or something? That would be like, the WORST flavor EVER!" Ino yelled out.

"Whatever pig, your retarded anyways!" Naruto yelled back, which seemed to only frustrate the melodramatic teen even further.

"What did you call me? Aside from Skiamaru-kun, I am, with out a doubt, the smartest person here! Besides, at least my voice isn't as loud and scratchy as yours." Ino stuck her tongue out towards the other blonde.

"What? You are far louder tha-" Naruto abruptly cut off his sentence as he involuntarily flew forward and out of his seat, everything that happened next seem to happen tremendously slower than it should have and without sound. Sakura nervously turned her head towards Sasuke as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, she turned the opposite way to see Neji and Shikamaru slowly closing the distance between them and the limo's floor. Next thing she knew, the sounds of metal mingling together, shouts and cries of unknown voices, and the faint siren in the vast distance flooded her eardrums. It was all far too overbearing. The last thing she recalled, before succumbing to the blackness that took over her, was the terrifying shriek of Ino and Sasuke's painful expression.

"Sir, what happened, it all happened too fast and... and... I do not recall... What happened, sir?" The Butler stuttered as he crawled out from the front of the limo.

"Sir, a speeding car ran into the back or your limo. Ultimately, and understandably, you lost control and rammed into that flipped over truck over there, sir. We are currently working on assisting those who are unable to free themselves, so just do your best to remain calm and orderly." The patrol officer reported. Most everyone involved in the accident were in good condition; however, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Sasuke were sent to Konoha's Hospital.

Later, Sakura woke up in a room with four plain white walls, to her left was another bed but it was empty. She looked around again and saw everyone except Naruto in front of her with worried expressions. Where was she? She couldn't remember what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? We were so worried!" Ino exclaimed rushing to Sakura's side to squeeze her into a hug, but quickly released in fear of further causing her pain. Shikamaru appeared by Ino's side to comfort her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Some guy hit our limo and it went out of control. A rather terrible accident if you ask me." Temari explained.

"Oh. Is everyone alright?" Sakura looked up to see if everyone was fine.

"Yeah we are all fine, I mean, Neji got a few cuts, but you and Sasuke got it the worst. You guys were on the side of the limo that hit the truck." Tenten said with a worried expression.

"Sasuke! What happened to him? Where is he?" Sakura jerked up, but quickly regretted once the jolt of pain coursed through her body, after noticing Sasuke wasn't in the room.

"He is in another room. Naruto there's too." Hinata replied.

Sakura got up, ignoring the worried looks she got from her friends and the pain, and headed over to the next room to see Sasuke. When she walked in, her jaw dropped as she immediately disliked what she saw. Naruto was intently focusing on the man lying beneath him when Sakura walked in, so it startled him when she appeared by his side. "Is, is he okay, Naruto-san?" She quietly whispered, her words heavily laced with fear.

* * *

**TBC **

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	6. Change of Direction

**White Petaled Blossoms**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:Hi.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I. Don't own. Naruto... I. Don't own. Naruto... I. Don't own. Naruto... I. Don't own. Naruto... BUT I LIKE TO WATCH IT(;

* * *

**

White Petaled Blossoms

A Change in Direction

**FLASHBACK**

_"Is, is he okay, Naruto-san?" She quietly whispered, her words heavily laced with fear._

**END FLASHBACK**

She walked up closer to Sasuke and saw that he had scratches all over his body, his right arm was bandaged up, as well as his head. A small small began to creep its way onto her face as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh my, are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with concern noticeable in her voice.

"Yes, I am fine and who are you?" Sasuke replied politely.

"Sasuke? It is me, Sakura. Surely you knew that though, right?" Sakura asked back, not entirely sure if he was joking or being serious.

"Who?" Sasuke asked once again, looking up to see a doctor walk into the room.

"How is everything? Does anything hurt Uchiha-san?" The doctor turned his attention to Sasuke.

"No, I am fine. Why am I here?" He replied.

"Excuse me, Doctor, why does he not know who I am?" Sakura asked, on the verge of insanity.

"It appears, due to the hit on his cranium, he has a mild form of amnesia; however, it should only last temporarily." The doctor replied.

"How long is temporarily?" Sakura retorted.

"Well, although I can not say how long for sure, he should be able to achieve his memory fairly quickly with the assistance of his friends and family." The doctor said while turning to dismiss himself.

"Ugh... Why now?" Sakura mumbled as her eyes began to tear up.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Oh nothing! Just the fact that I'm finally over our fight and we are or were back together and everything was perfect and now he just HAS to lose his memory of everyone he's known and all of his past!" Sakura threw her hands out in frustration as she rambled; it was as if he payed no attention to anything the doctor had just informed.

"Oh, well, I'm glad your okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin adorning his childish face.

"Naruto, that was SARCASM!" Sakura exclaimed while hitting her forehead.

"Okay Sakura, don't you think we should figure out how to help Sasuke-teme with his uh... issues?" Naruto took a step back to put some space between him and the angered pink-headed teen.

"Dobe, I don't have any issues!" Sasuke threw an angered look towards Naruto.

"Teme, you don't remember a thing and yet you say you don't have issues? Denial is never a good thing my friend." Naruto threw back in reply.

"Wait, why does he remember you but not me?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Should I remember you?" Sasuke asked towards Sakura.

"Teme, what are you talking about? She's your girlfriend, your crazy about her!" Naruto asked Sasuke as Sakura blushed slightly at the last part.

"Dobe, I honestly do not recall having a girlfriend." Sasuke told Naruto. Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned their attention to their group of friends entering the room.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Sasuke doesn't remember Sakura but he remembers me! Probably 'cause I'm nicer and better looking" Naruto mumbled the last part.

"So he doesn't remember you at all? I wonder if he'll remember any of the rest of us." Shikamaru said through a thinking face.

"I actually do remember you guys, but thanks for talking about me like I'm not here." Sasuke chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"How is it that he remembers you all but not me? I have known him the longest out of all of us. This makes absolutely no sense!" Sakura said while throwing her arms up in the air. The idea of Sasuke not remembering her honestly hurt her.

"Wow I feel bad for you bill-board brow!" Ino said while laughing.

"I think we should help Sasuke remember Sakura again instead of making jokes out of this." Shikamaru said.

"I think I am going to go to my house for now. Let me know if you need anything..." Sakura whispered while walking out of the room.

**Sakura's POV**

'I love how this all happens when everything was just starting to become normal again... Why does it seem my life can never be at peace. I am a sad little puppy with not family...' Sakura thought as she mozied to her house.  
'Yes, that is pretty unfortunate!' Inner Sakura replied.

'Mhm... However, there has got to be a way to spark his memory.' Sakura pondered.

'Maybe, if you do something with him that you have done before, like take him somewhere he's taken you then 'relive' the moment, or kiss him, maybe it'll spark something in his head!' Inner replied.

'You know, for once, I think you finally have said something worth while.' Sakura said while chuckling a bit.

**Normal POV**

When Sakura finally made it to her house and went to her room, her phone buzzed informing her of a new text. Groaning, Sakura pulled out her phone and read that her friends were down the street and coming to pick her up. 'Great...' She thought.

Sakura turned and headed towards her door when it flew open and practically hit her on the head. She put her hand to her forehead and glared at the intruder, who of course was Naruto considering he is the only one stupid enough to kick open a door without knocking.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-baka, next time, knock! Why are you even here and would you quit asking that?" Sakura asked while bonking Naruto in the head successfully making him groan out in pain.

"Oi! Sakura-chyaan! That huurrtt, and we are here to try and make Sasuke remember you! We are all going out to the park or somewhere quiet so we can try to spark his mind into remembering you!" Naruto informed.  
Sakura shrugged and followed the group into Sasuke's car, driving to the nearby park. In a few short moments they arrived, they settled at the playground, and sat randomly on the swings, slides, etc.

"So, how exactly are we going to make Sasuke-kun remember me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to yet, but I figured we could ask him questions about the times you two have shared and also tell him about you and your guys life together." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Okay." Sakura just replied and started to swing gently back and forth half-consciously.

"Sasuke-teme, do you remember Sakura-chan at all?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just shook his head. 'What a stupid question to ask considering I have already showed no prior known knowledge of this character before...' He thought.

"Well, you guys started dating like a week ago but you've known each other for a long while. You guys have been friends for a while as well." Ino started.

"She's had a crush on you ever since grade 7 and you've liked her for almost a year." Neji cut in, while Sakura blushed a bit.

"Also, you Naruto and Sakura have always been the best of friends, always hanging out since grade 2." Tenten said.

"I do not remember any of this." Sasuke said.

"Do you remember that time, when you got really mad at you brother, Itachi, when me and Sakura-chan came over to your house. You were mad because he started to hit on her and you got so pissed you punched him, while he was standing next to Sakura-chan, next to your bed. When you hit him he 'accidently' fell on Sakura-chan and they were both on your bed with Sakura-chan underneath. That of course infuriated you further, do you recall?" Naruto asked as Sakura's blush deepened in colour.

"I remember being overly mad at my brother for many things; however, I do not recall that circumstance." Sasuke said, trying to remember who she was.

"What about the time, Itachi took youSakura-chan, and I to the beach and we played chicken fight in the water. A wave crashed and-" "Enough Naruto! He obviously doesn't remember me..." Sakura interrupted, trying to make sure Naruto didn't finished that embarrassing moment.

"But Sakura-chan, what if it's the only way to make him remember you again?" Naruto blurted out.

"Telling my embarrassing memories is obviously not working, Naruto..." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sakura,-" "Yes Sasuke-kun? Do you remember me now?"

"No. I was going to say it sounded familiar, but I don't remember you." All of Sakura's hope quickly diminished at those words.

"Does anyone else have any plans?" Sakura asked turning toward her friends.

"Sasuke, you and I once fought over who would be able to date Sakura first." Neji stated, coming closer to Sasuke and lowering his voice so that hopefully no one else could hear.

"Sasuke-kun, if it wasn't for Sakura-chan, I would still be crushing over you, being one of your annoying little slutty fan-girls!" Ino said.

"Sakura-chan's the one who taught you and I how to perfect our chakra control!" Naruto said.

"She made you help her to get Naruto-kun and I together" Hinata said while blushing.

"She's also the one who has healed you many times while you were out on missions" Tenten added.

"Also, she's the one that you continuously fight with Itachi about because you both like her!" Ino said.

"She gave you your first crush, your first kiss, your first girlfriend, and your first love!" Naruto beamed.

"I cannot remember a thing and don't you think that if I did love her, I would remember her?" Sasuke asked.

"I give up. Sasuke-kun, I hope that someday you do remember who I am. I need you in my life, please try to remember. I will talk you later guys..." Sakura trailed off as she ran towards her house, trying to clear her mind of Sasuke for the time being.

As Sakura trudged up the stairs, she figured that she would talk to Sasuke tomorrow. She had to make sure it was alone, so she guessed the best time for that would be in the morning. Once Sakura took a shower and dried her hair, she went straight to, bed thinking about what she would say tomorrow. The land of dreamless quickly took over Sakura's mind as she lied in bed.

In the morning, Sakura woke up to her annoying alarm clock. Once she was fully awake, she went to her overstuffed closet to decide what she would wear. Once deciding on a jean meanie skirt and a blue Areopostale shirt, she went down stairs to eat her breakfast, then said her goodbyes to her father.

After she locked her front door and put her keys in her book-bag, she started walking towards the school.

Sakura decided to come early since she knew Sasuke always came early. When she finally arrived at the school, there was almost no one in the parking lot, except for a few cars. Once gaining her confidence, in that her plan would work, she started walking to Sasuke and her locker.

Though, as she turned around the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked at what she saw in front of her. What she saw was anything far from expected. In front of her, she saw Sasuke and Karin kissing. She accidentally dropped her books from the shock, but before she could pick them up and make her escape, Sasuke turned towards her. Doing the only thing she thought of, she ran towards the nearest room which happened to be the library.

Sasuke's Morning Sasuke came to school early, like usual, intending to go to the library to finish his homework. But on his way to his locker, he saw a red headed teen walking straight towards him, curious as to what she had to say he focused all of his attention on her.

"Hi Sasuke-kuuuun! So you doing anything this friday?" Karin asked trying to sound flirty but failed miserably.

Trying hard to think if he knew her, but coming up with nothing because he honestly had no clue who this red haired teen was, he decided to listen to her. He let her believe she won with her flirting to give her a chance.

"No, I do not believe so." Sasuke replied.

"How about you and I get together than?" Karin asked.

"Sure, why not." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, your so sweet!" Karin said grinning like crazy and happy that she finally got Sasuke to go out with her.

"So, does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Karin implied,

"Well, I suppose so..." Sasuke stated.

The next thing she did kind of surprised him. Karin threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and started to kiss him. Seeing no harm in kissing a girl he was now supposedly going out with, Sasuke put his arms around her waist and started to kiss back. At the alarming sound of a book falling, he snapped his head to see a pink-haired teen with a shocked expression on her face staring at them. It was the same girl he supposedly knew.

Kami, she seemed so familiar to him! It was like at the tip of his tongue, he just could not put his finger on why she seemed so familiar. He did remember seeing her twice since he was in the hospital but before that he could not remember her very well.

Before he could do or say anything, she turned and made a mad dash to the library. Sasuke got irritated and let go of Karin, who in return pouted. Sasuke did however remember the fact that his friends were trying hard to get him to remember her again so maybe she was a person in his life, maybe there was more to her than he initially thought. Deciding that he was going to get to the bottom of it, he turned away from Karin and headed towards the library.

In the library Sakura ran towards the back of the library, sat herself at one of the couches, and began to cry. She just could not get over the fact that Sasuke couldn't remember her and now here he was kissing that stupid slut Karin! Could her life get any worse?

Not feeling the presence of another, Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm your... I was your girlfriend." Sakura said through her sobs.

"Then why don't I remember you?" Sasuke asked.

"Be-because you, all our other friends, and I were going to get s-some icecream in your lim-mo. On the way, we got into an accident, you got hit in the head, and now you lost some of your me-memories." Sakura informed.

"Then why do I remember all my other friends and everyone else except for you?" Sasuke more said then asked.

"I don't know, but I'm tel-ling the truth!" Sakura forced out.

"Perhaps"

"Can I ask you a question now?" Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring intently at her.

"Yes" was his short reply.

"Why were you kissing Karin? Of all people if you wanted to cheat on me why Karin? You hate her!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't remember ever meeting her before today, I thought that since I never knew her, why not give her a chance. No I don't hate her because I never knew her before!" Sasuke said with a trace of confusion in his voice.

"You have met her, she's your number one fan-girl, she always follows you around clinging to you at every chance she gets, and she annoys the heck out of you!" Sakura informed.

"She was nice back there in the hall and everything you just described doesn't sound like her at all. However, you are also telling me I don't remember you when I have never met you in my life, so I don't really know if I could trust your word." Sasuke said slightly irritated, so he walked out the door, leaving Sakura on the couch to start crying again, not believing what just happened.

Over hearing the whole thing, Itachi decided to reveal himself and talk to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan what happened?" Itachi asked while sitting himself next to the crying teen.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun lost his memory and now he doesn't remember me. He doesn't believe anything I tell him and now he just walked away from me to go to his 'precious' slutty new girlfriend Karin!" Sakura blurted out while turning to wrap her arms around Itachi and put her head on his chest. Welcoming her with open arms, Itachi simply wrapped his own arms around her fragile form. "It's okay Sakura-chan, we'll figure this out." Itachi said while rubbing her back.

"You really thinks so?" Sakura looked up at him with an expecting gleam in her eyes.

"Yes. I'll even help you out." Itachi said while starting to think this situation over.

'So, Sasuke has left the cherry blossom and now she's not seeing anyone? This could work out well for me, Sakura will finally be mine and not Sasuke's Itachi thought mischievously.

"Thank you Itachi, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go home, I don't feel so good." Sakura said trying to free herself from Itachi's arms.

"I'll take you home if you want since you don't have a car." Itachi offered while he noticed that the cherry blossom he knew so well has once again ridden all emotion from her precious face.

"Thank's Itachi-kun your the best" Sakura said as her and Itachi stood up.

After exiting the school and getting into Itachi's car, Sakura finally thought things might get better soon, especially since Itachi was going to help her.

"So, I haven't seen you and Naruto around the house anymore, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, well, I started dating Sasuke and I don't know, the three of us sort of stopped hanging out together as often." Sakura told Itachi.

"I thought you guys were never gonna come over again, I kinda miss watching Sasuke and Naruto get into fights and watching you break them up with your chakra filled punches" Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess eventually we would have come over again, but I know how Sasuke alway got jealous when I talked to you and hung out with you until the two baka's stopped arguing so I didn't think it was a good idea." Sakura replied.

"Hn. Seems Sasuke is always jealous of me, but when he finally gets what he wants he lets you go. Foolish little imouto, I would have took better care of you." Itachi said caringly.

"Oh Itachi-kun, you and Sasuke always have to want the same thing don't you? It's like part of your nature, if he wants me, you want me, and if you flirt with me, he gets all jealous, but of course he'll go running off with Karin. I know you would have never done anything like that. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice." 'I mean, I have had a crush on you a lot longer than the one I have had on Sasuke.' Sakura thought but made sure she didn't say the last part out loud.

"Of course there'll always be doubt, until you know what it would have been like if you chose me, Sakura-chan." Itachi said as he pulled to a stop in front of Sakura's house.

"If you want, I can stay with you." Itachi offered.

"It's okay, I don't want you to miss a day of school, thanks though!" Sakura said with a gentle smile, the smile that used to grace her face everyday before Itachi taught her that great ninjas are void of any emotions.

"Alright, but I'll come over after school and we'll go see a movie or something, 'kay?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, sure. See you then, Itachi-kun!" Sakura said, not even bothering to take off the smile that was still plastered on her face.

'Well this is sure one heck of a change of direction!' Sakura thought as she walked up to her house.

* * *

**TBC **

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	7. Taking a Chance

**Chapter 7**

**II**

**U**

**Hola once I either finish this fic or I decide where exactly I'm going to go with this thing I will start writing a story that popped into my head one day and I have not been able to get it out of my head since!! Also pay no attetntion to the soory excuse of a smiley face above!**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers:**

**Milky Way Galaxy WereWolfess: hey I promise that is I do decide to go missing for a month again I will try to at least leave and authors note! also crispy geco-chan was looking at my reviews and she read your idea for the story and she said she has read something rather similar to it and I just wanted to know if you guys still wanted me to write it, if you do let me know and if you want more information about the other story just ask me and I'll get it for ya'll!!**

**Blue Werewolfess: lolI swear I fell off my chair laughing when I read your stories (wipes away tear) now that's funny! though I do feel really bad for you guys for those rather dangerous experiences! and yes you guys can call me Jamie I decided I would finally let the FanFiction world know my name so yeah feel free to use it!**

**White WereWolfess: Wow I can not believe you guys actually did that stuff at Walmart!! Seriously kudos!! but yeah me and crispy geco-chan were deciding which ones we would do and yeah I would SO do the anit-depresantsone!! that one is the most hilarious one, I told my friend about it and he started cracking up non stop then when he did stop he did it abruptly and stared at me like an idiot!! (~~ WIERDO!!) but yeah I wish I was there so that I could have seen the other shoppers faces when they saw you guys do everything!!**

**Silver WereWolfess: yeah the title fits the story to a tee but please read the review I left for Mily Way Galaxy WereWolfess and let me know what you guys want me to do!! and yeah sorry about the absolutly long wait!!**

**Blue Star WereWolfess: yeah I suggest hiding your diary better or buying a lock!! (you now a super ginormous one that has a combination with like 50 ka-jillion numbers!! that would be hilarious you know I have actually seen ones like the one I just described in stores!!) also please read what I wrote for Milky Galaxy WereWolfess!!**

**You know I wish I could have a LOT more reviewers!! (though hopefully I will get them in time!!)**

"bob" - speaking

'_bob' - _thoughts

**'bob' - inner (to whoevers POV at the current time)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

White Petaled Blossoms

Taking a Chance

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"If you want I can stay with you." Itachi offered_

_"It's okay I don't want you to miss a day of school thanks though!" Sakura said with a gentle smile_

_"Alright but I'll come over after school and we'll go see a movie or something 'kay?" Itachi asked_

_"Sure sure. See you then Itachi-kun!" Sakura said not even bothering to take off the smile that was plastered on her face._

_'Well this is sure one heck of a change of direction!' Sakura thought as she walked up to her house._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Sakura's POV**

_'well that was very unexpecting.'_

**'tell me about it! and he is still so into us!! Itachi sigh!!'**

_'stop doolinginner we need to find out a way to get our Sasuke-kun back or have you forgotten about him? you know yay high spikey chicken ass hair! our BOYFRIEND!!' _Sakura though with her inner as she walked up to her room.

Once she was safely in her room with her bedroom door locked she plopped down on her giant bed and layed down on her black comforter.

Okay her bedroom is HUGE!! so is her bed!! she has a giant queen sized bed, which was placed in the back right corner under a window, with red sheets a black comforter and four of her pillows were red while the other four were black (sorry but I'm basing her room off mine and I have like TONS of pillows covering my bed!!)

To the left of her giant bed was a glass desk with a black laptop on it. In front of her desk was a keyboard (I have one there so yeah I love music and in this fic so does Sakura!!) on the wall behind her keyboard hung a 36" wide-screen T.V. over the keyboard in the center of the wall. next to her keyboard was a red shelf with all her trophies from cheerleading playing tennis and from music related things, it also held her dvd player, Wii system, iHome, and her Xbox 360 console (loaded!! and seriously this is what my room looks like!!except for the colors of the walls) she also has a stereo system with base and all located under her keyboared and the speakers are place on the wall with the T.V. at different ends.

On the other side of her room where her bed was was a red chair and red table nxt to it, the red matching the red on the sheets, anda wavy silver lights hanging over the chairto read with. To the left of the chair was a closet that stretched to fill the whole wall but on the outside of the closet it looked like it was seperated in two by a pillar which had a huge mirror nailed to it. Inside, the closet was filled with clothes ranging from areopastale to hollisterto jeans to khaki shorts!! She also had a shoe stand with her black converse, blue converse, white black and pink Nike's, black Nike AirForces, white blue and black Nike's, white and black Addidas, black Addidas, a ton of flip flops and a few ballet flats.

The color of her walls were one black one and the three remaining walls were red once again matching the sheets (yep exactly like my room except the color of the walls mine are one blue one and the three remaining walls are creme coloured plus I have a giaint J in old english text painted in black over the center of my bed and I also have my name written in Thai over my door which is filled with posters!!)

_'I'm glad I do not have to be at school right now plus when school is over I get to hang out with Itachi-kun!'_

**'yeah I can not wait to hang out with Ita-kun again!! It has been SO long!!'**

_'uh since when did you start calling Itachi-kun Ita-kun?'_

**'ever since we started to like him again!'**

_'what do you mean again? we haven't liked him since we started to go out with Sasuke-kun!'_

**'yeah but as of right now we are NOT going out with chicken-ass!'**

_'hey do NOT call Sasuke-kun that we still like him and he still likes us we just need him to figure that out!'_

**'yeah but Ita-kun is SO much cooler and cuter and awesomer and uh he's ITACHI!! he is absolutly perfect!'**

_'you sound like Die-kun with the yeah thing and yes I know that Itachi is perfect but I can not abandon Sasuke-kun in hs time of need!'_

**'yeah but think about it maybe it is exactly what we needed all along! if we go out with Ita-kun for one we will be happy plus maybe it will make Sasuke-baka jealous and maybe just maybe he will remember us!**

_'you know inner you might just be on to something and seriously PLEASE stop saying yeah at the begining of every damn sentence! it is getting very annoying!'_

**'yeah well whatever! so we can go out with Ita-kun?!?! that is FREAKING AMAZING!!'**

_'yeah well, great now I'm doing it thanks alot inner! anyways yes I will go out with Itachi, for now anyhow.'_

"ugh I am SUPER tired! I geuss I will just lie down for a bit" Sakura said while yawning andgetting under her covers just thinking about spending time with Itachi, Deidare, Sasori, and Kisame made her smile, her true smile, the one she only puts on display for those she cared about most which would only include; Itachi, Deidare, Sasori, and Kisame.

**At school in Itachi's POV**

_'foolish little imouto you should have never let the delicate cherry blossom out of your grasp because once I lure her away from you and straight into my arms I won't ever let her escape!'_

**'feeling a little possesive are we?'**

_'you know how I have waited for the perfect chance to take Sakura away from Sasuke and now it just so happens that they broke up andwell her heart is brokena nd it is my turn to mend her heart back together, then she will realise that she loves me. after all it is my fault we lost her in the first place I have every intention of getting her back!'_

**'yeah she is pretty hot! I can not wait to have her in our grasp again!'**

_'tonight will just be the begining soon she will come to us I just need to be patient.'_

**Normal POV**

Itachi just got back from dropping off Sakura at her house and he could not help but realise what a huge house she lived in it was like practiclly the same size as his and now that is saying something! But what he really could not stop thinking about was the mini date that he had with Sakura after school today.

Itachi realised that he would be late if he did not hurry up so he rushed passed his locker only grabing the essentials, and headed to where he saw his friends entering their home room, which just happened to be a free hour in the library.

Itachi walked up to his group of friends and sat down on the same couch that had earlier occupied him and his beautifl cherry blossom.

"yo" Itachi stated looking up at his friends

"hey Itachi why do you seem so... happy today?" Kisame asked a bit confused at his friends strange atitude flip.

"got a date with Sakura" Itachi said proud o himself

"really! that's no fair! can we see her soon I have missed her so much! yeah!" Diedara complained.

"Sure sure. all I need to do is to get her to go out with me then she will be mines forever then we can all hang out again like we used to." Itachi said as they all remembered the good old days when it was just them and their cherry blossom!

"Yeah those old days were the best than Sasuke had to come and steal her away from us!" Sasori said as he looked distant with an evil glare etched into his otherwise impassive face.

"Why did we ever let Sasuke meet her in the first place? he practically stole her right from our grasps! yeah" Diedara said upon looking down.

"Well at least we will have her back to ourselves real soon 'cause we all know she likes Itachi" Kisame said not noticing the tiniest bit of flushed skin on Itachi's cheeks.

"Yeah well after today she will be ours again." Itachi said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch fairly aware of the pair of crimson orbs boring wholes into the back of his hair filled head.

_'soon foolish little imouto you will realise how special she truly is and how losing her will be the worst decision you will have ever made!' _Itachi thought with a small smirk caressing his beautifull face.

**Sasuke POV**

_'what are they talking about? how did I steal that pink haired girl away from them?' _I thought as I listened carefully with my chakra masked as best I could.

**'dude you messed up bad'**

_'what are you talking about? I don't even know her!'_

**'That's what you think! but you do indeed know her!'**

_'what do you mean I do not remember her at all!'_

**'she is a very powerfull kunoichi she loved you and you returned the favor you met her through Itachi and his friends who she alwayd used to hang out with. and apparetly Itachi is gonna win her over and she will be haning out with them once again!'**

_'but I do NOT remember her at all!'_

**'one day you will remember her and you will realise you have lost a lot because you have gone off with Karin'**

_'but I do NOT remember her!'_

**'soon Saskue. Soon.'**

_'ARGH this is SO frustrating!! I'm leaving I have heard enough! and SakuraI WILL find out who you are and who you are to me!'_

I thought as I stormed off to the other side of the library.

**Sakura's house later**

As the kunoichi lazily opened her eyes she felt the sunlight from the open crack in her window gleam into her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked herself in a hushed voice as she look over to her alram and read 2:36, Itachi should be getting out of school soon.

Sakura got out from under her bed covers to go to her giant closet. After 10 to 15 mintues Sakura came out from her room clad in short jean shorts and a white tank top with red stripes going verticle from hollister with the eagle emblem on the right upper side, with a dark red jacket zipped only half way up from from aeropostale. On her feet she was wearing red with white polka dots flip flops with red nail polish on her toes and fingers with a white circle in the center of each nail. Her hair was half up half down with her side bangs hanging loose falling to the left side of her face with a red and white polkadots headband.

Sakura walked down the stairs to sit on her sofa to watch mindless cartoons like spongebob!!

Just as Sakura started to crack up histaricallyher cell phone rang with the lyrics to 'Fall For You' by Second Hand Serenade playing;

" So breath in so deep

Breath me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold on to your word 'cau-"

"Hello?" Sakura asked into her phone

"Hey Saku-chan I'm coming over now ok?" Itachi asked into the other end.

"Ok I geuss I will see you then, bye Itachi-kun" Sakura said as she grabbed her keys and stepped outside to wait for Itachi.

After Sakura walked outside andturned around from locking her door she saw Itachi's black Aston Martin Vanquish with red rims and spinners pull up.

Sakura inwardly gaped at how beautifull his car was and mentally thought she should get one as well.

Itachi step out of his car to the ohter side and held the door open for his flower but not before looking her over first he mentally smirked, god she's hot! he thought.

"Hey blossom. You look beautifull tonight." Itachi greeted Sakura who blushed in returned causing Itachi to smirk

"Thank you Itachi-kun, you look quite handsome yourself!" Sakura said back with a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes, one that was reserved for Itachi and his friends only.

Sakura stepped into Itachi's car, and Itachi closed the door and got in side to stare at Sakura more.

"So where we going Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked as she stared back into Itachi's eyes.

"Want to have a picnic at our secret place we found years ago on a mission?" Itachi asked

"Sure, that would be awesome!" Sakura gleamed

After that was said Itachi raced towards 'their' place.

xXx

After Itachiparked his car on the edge of where the woods started he walked around and let Sakura out.

"Oh Itachi-kun I haven't been to ourplace for like ever!" Sakura said as she stretched her limbs getting ready for the run that was coming.

"You ready?" Itachi glanced over to Skura and saw her nod in return.

After her confirmation they raced of into the woods gliding in the trees to 'their' sanctuary.

After about a minute or two of running through the trees Itachistopped abruptly turning around to catched the taken off gaurd kunoichi.

Sakura not realising until it was to late glided right into Itachi'swaiting arms, who wrapped them around her petite waist. Sakura just looked up into Itachi's eyes and leaned against his embrace.

"Itachi-kun I've missed hanging out with you all the time! let's get back to the way things were from before I met Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded to Itachi who simply smirked at her in return.

"Flower, I've been waiting for you this whole time to come back to us. We will always welcome you with open arms including now." Itachi replied.

"Thanks Ita-kun!" Sakura quickly gasped for iar when she realised her mistake and turned to look up at Itachi to see what he would do.

Itachi simply smirked at her mistake andtightened his arms around her waist. "come." Itachi said as he lead them to 'thier' place and he sat down to lean up against the lonely tree in the center in the clearing that had a river flowing through the middle.

Itachi sat down and looked at Sakura until she followed his lead by sitting down in front of him and leaingback into his chest while he lead arms from around her waist and brought her closer. "Itachi, why have we not been hanging out with the others recently? what happened to us?" Sakura asked aloud.

"Sasuke happened" Itachi stated as he leaned his head on Sakura's right shoulder. making it so that his every exhale of air blew past Sakura's ear making her shiver at first.

"How have they been? What have you guys been up to lately?" Sakura asked

"Trouble like always. Deidare has been bugging me non-stop asking all about you and when the next time he'd be able to see you." Itachi replied

They sat like that intertwined with eachother happy in eachothers pressence for about 20 more minutes before heading back to Itachi's car.

"What would you like to do now?" Itachi asked Sakura as he got into the car.

"Let's go surprise Deidara and the others since they are always hanging out at your house." Sakura stated with a distant voice and glow in her eyes.

Itachi just chuckled at Sakura's distant face and started off towards his house.

xXx

**Itachi's House**

"UGH I AM SO BORED!! YEAH!" Deidara shouted

"Deidara please refrain from yelling so loud you are going to disturb Sasuke-teme." Sasori called over his magazine.

At that Sasuke just looked up from the television to glare at Sasori.

"Kisame when is Itachi going to come home?" Deidara asked the blue skinned shinobi.

"HOW THE FREAK WOULD I KNOW?" Kisame yelled frustrated all the noise coming from the blonde's mouth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NOOBS!" Sasuke yelled from the recliner while he flipped through the endless amount of channels with the channel changer.

"Sorry, yeah" Deidara muttered.

"Deidara-san just read or watch T.V. or something!" Kisametold his very loud friend who was currently sitting next to him and Sasori on the couch,

Deidara was just about to shut up and watch T.V. when the door opened to reveal Itachi and Sakura...

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Deidara yelled as he lept off the couch and practically ran into Sakura.

"Hey Dei-kun, I see you've missed me" Sakura chuckled as she hugged the older blonde who had a very strong grip on her right now.

"Hey Saku-chan" called Sasori as he walked over to give the kunoichi a hug.

"SAKURS!!" Kisame yelled as he too ran off the couch to leap into Sakura's arms.

Sasuke, getting very irritated looked up to see what the comotion was when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asked rather coldly.

"I'm here to hang out with Ita-kun, Dei-kun, Sasori-kun, and Kisame-kun. not that it is any of your business anyways." Sakura replied ten times more coldly with a death glare to intensify it.

As Sakura glared at the younger Uchiha she felt Deidaratwitch in her arms she looked up to find him practically peeing in his pants (though he didn't)

"Dang Saku-chan you sure can be scary when your mad! What did he do this time?yeah." Deidara asked looking at Sakura.

"He forgot me and cheated on me with that slut Karin. But I do not care anymore besides I'm going out with Itachi-kun now." Sakura said as she intensified her glare with Sasuke who in return shifted nervously in his seat.

"Whatever just don't bother me! troublesome wo-" Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sakura had disappeared and reaperaed behind him andkicked him in his side earning a grunt of pain from the younger Uchiha.

"WTF!! What was that for? Just cause I don't know you and I'm going out with someone you kick me? you BIT-" "don't you dare finish that sentence" Sakura said dangerously low scaring the shit out of Sasuke.

"Get off me" Sasuke said as he turned his attention back to the television which earned him a punch in the back of his head, pulling his hand up to his head he turned to glareat the attacker to find no one other than Sakura glaring back at him ten times worse than his glare.

"never turn your back on your enemy" Sakura said as she poofed back to her group of friends who had watched the whole scene.

"DANG! SAKURS! YOU GOT STRONGER!" Kisame yelled as he tookhis turn to hug the very missed kunoichi.

"yeah whatever let's just got to Itachi-kun's room." Sakura said as she lead the way only to be followed by the others.

**Sasuke's POV**

_'WTF!! who is she! how does she know Itaachi! and the others for that matter. and the HELL? how the hell did she move so fast! she's strong!'_

**'you ruined your only chance to get her back you baka!'**

_'what are you talking about? I DO NOT KNOW HER!'_

**'soon it will come back to you! soon but in the mean time DO NOT GET ON HER BAD SIDE!'**

_'ugh whatever but if you know who she is why can't you just tell me now so that I could finally know who the hell she is?'_

**'because that, my friend, would not be as fun to do than this is!'**

_'hn' 'man who the hell is this chick?'_

"So tired" I said as I placed a handover my yawning mouth. As I walked to my room on the second floor I heard giggles, chuckles, and talking coming from Itachi's room, and he wanted so badly to know who that mystery girl was and how she was so apparentlyso connected to his life. unconsciously he clenched his fist at the sound of Itachi and Sakura laughing together. UGH! why the freak should he even care about what she does with his older brother? but for some reason he just could not shake the feeling of pure jealousy he felt towards his brother for hanging out with Sakura.

**TBC**

**So yeah this story has had a complete 360 but I do promise however that this will remain a SasuSaku in the end, hey every story needs an issue and I just so happened to incorporate my favorite pairing EVER ItaSaku into the story! also YAY this is officially my longest chpater yet!! you are all LUCKY!! it is exactly 4,532 words long! YAY! my last longest chapter was only like 3,500 words long so KUDOS TO ME!! hehe!**

**Please review, criticism welcome.**

**until next time my lovely readers!**

**xXSasxSakuXx**


	8. Relations

**White Petaled Blossoms**

**Chapter 8**

**Hey again! I updated so much faster than last time ne? Yeah see I got bored so I figured I would just write a new chapter! Also I will be starting a new story from the request of some of my reviewers, (you know who you are!) really soon, like when I am around the middle or towards the end of this story I will be starting it.**

**ALSO!! I was thinking and I wasn't entirely sure how long I want this story to be so do you guys want it to end at like 10 or like 20? so please when you are finished reading this chapter let me know in a review how many more chapters you want for this story! your wish will be my comand!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers:**

**Blue Star WereWolfess- yeah you got the story right! and let me know how Yellow WereWolfess reacts to the present! lol. as far as the mid evil torcher machines go remind me to stay on your good side! lol..**

**Milky Way Galaxy WereWolfess- thanks for the howls! lol. also that story was hilarious though I feel really bad for your drenched father! also just wondering are you guys rich or something because I'm pretty wealthy but I don't even have a nanny! (but then again I have no siblings who blow up kitchens and stuff lol)**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever- thank you also I absolutly LOVE ItaSakuSasu as well. the wierd thing though is that I like ItaSaku better most of the times but yet so far I have only written SasuSaku but I'm going to write an ItaSaku soon!**

**Blue WereWolfess- hey I updated sooner ne? =] also you a spy? never. lol. and I've been currently nagging Crispy to update but she says she doesn't know if she will update soon so I don't know when she will finally update. All I do know is that she has written another story and it is all done she just needs to type it up and post it and I have read some parts of it and it is really good but I won't go into detail sorry!**

**Silver WereWolfess- thanks for the stars in return you get cookies!! and haha for the youtube thing! also I have a youtube account, so if you guys want it let me know.**

**

* * *

**

"bob" - speaking

'_bob' - _thoughts

**'bob' - inner (to whoevers POV at the current time)**

* * *

White Petaled Blossoms

Relations

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"So tired" I said as I placed a hand over my yawning mouth. As I walked to my room on the second floor I heard giggles, chuckles, and talking coming from Itachi's room, and he wanted so badly to know who that mystery girl was and how she was so apparentlyso connected to his life. unconsciously he clenched his fist at the sound of Itachi and Sakuralaughing together. UGH! why the freak should he even care about what she does withhis older brother? but for some reason he just could not shake the feeling of pure jealousy he felt towards his brother for hanging out with Sakura._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_(A/N: I am putting Sakura in Akatsuki but it won't be the normal Akatsuki, my version in this story is pretty similar but they basically only do like good missions. Think of it as like a higher level then ANBUninja doing missions withan alley with Konoha but are not run by the Hokage. Okay sorry if that was confusing!)_**

**At Itachi's house**

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Sakura asked her boys while she lounged on Itachi's bed with Itachi and Deidara on either side of her.

"Nothing really. It's been boring without you Saku-chan! yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Wow sounds like I missed a lot!" Sakura stated loaded full of sarcasm.

"Yeah we haven't been able to do anything lately we haven't even been given missions any more, we are incomplete without you here." Sasori directed to Sakura.

"Wow I didn't think Pein would do that, considering I wasn't even with you guys that long." Sakura wondered aloud.

"Well he did give us one mission, which was to try and get you to come back to us." Deidara corrected.

"Oh. Yeah I guess I just abandoned you guys after I met Sasuke. I mean I have been more like a civilian than a ninja lately. Also my friends are all ninja but they don't even know that I am one to." Sakura said.

"Well maybe it is for the best considering if you tell them then they will want to see how strong you are then you will beat their asses to a pulp, since your a hell of a lot stronger than they are!" Kisame exlaimed in one breath.

"Yeah but I still think I should tell them eventually. Especially since I'm going to rejoin or come back to you guys again!" Sakura said.

"YAY!! SAKURA-CHAN IS COMING BACK!! YAY YAY YAY YAY!! TOBI IS SO HAPPY!!" Tobi screamed while miracously popping in from the window in Itachi's room which is located on the second floor.

"Uh Tobi? How the hell did you just pop threw the window and why the freak were you spying on us?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Tobi was walking with Pein-sama to Itachi-san's house and Tobi heard Sakura-chan's voice so Tobi came rushing over leaving Pein-sama behind and then when Tobi came closer to Itachi-san's house Tobi heard Sakura-chan say Sakura-chan is going to return to Akatsuki so Tobi jumped threw the window because Tobi was happy!" Tobi said in one extremely long breath. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Okay?" Sakura half asked and half said with a creeped out tone. Sakura then turned towards the door sensing the unmasked chakra of Pein, their leader.

A few seconds later the door revealed the leader. "PEIN!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she threw her arms around his chest, succesfully clinging to him.

"Hey little imouto." Pein chuckled while looking down at his pink haired sibling.

"WHAT!?!?" everyone in the room either screamed or said.

"I never told you? Sakura is my little imouto." Pein said while scratching the back of his head.

"No wonder she was so strong when she came to us! She was trained by the best!" Kisame said.

"No actually I did not train her she was trained under the copy nin of Konoha and the Hokage herself." Pein explained.

"So she was trained by the Hokaga and yourself!" Deidara yelled/ asked.

"Well yes I have teached her many techniques and jutsus." Pein said.

"Yeah I have connections, I am super strong, and I'm awesome. That about sums me up!" Sakura said.

"How come you never told us? yeah." Deidara asked.

"Uh well I haven't exactly not told anyone!" Sakura said confusing Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi in the process.

"So who did know?" Itachi asked for the other confused Akatsuki.

"I knew." Sasori stated, stepping foward to stand to the right of Sakura.

"Why did Sakura-chan tell Sasori-dannabut not Tobi?" Tobi asked with a hurt glow in his eye.

"I'm her cousin." Sasori explained.

"So your the Akatsuki prncess and you never told us! yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yup we are all one big happy family!" Sakura said trying to lighten up the mood.

"So Pein why did you decide to come here anyways?" Sakura averted everyone's attention to Pein.

"Well is it wrong to want to see my little imouto after so long?" Pein said.

"Oh. Well now that everyone is here let's have a sleep over!" Sakura thought aloud.

"Uh yeah that sounds like fun! Except one little thing. We are all guys!" Deidara said.

"Well technically you can pass for a girl. But you guys know what I mean. The things we used to do years ago!" Sakura said causing Deidara to glare at her for the first part.

"yeah sure sure whatever." Deidara mumbled.

"Can we Itach-kun?If you want it can be at Pein's and my house" Sakura pleaded.

"Yeah sure I guess." Itachi stated.

"Alright so I guess we will meet up at your house in like an hour okay with you?" Sasori said.

"Yeah but you can of course come with us now since you have clothes at our house already." Sakura said.

They all nodded and went their seperate ways with Pein, Sakura, and Sasori poofing to the Haruno residence.

* * *

**At the Haruno Residence**

When the trio poof to the Haruno household the first thing they did was make sure Pein's and Sakura's dad was not home, which he wasn't.

"Okay Pein, since you haven't been here in a while you can go do whatever or go get you clothes ready I guess. And Sasori you can go get the movie room ready with popcorn, refreshments, DVD's, and games. Okay?" Sakura directed while she walked up to her room while grabbing an apple on the way.

Closing and locking the door behind her with her apple in hand Sakura walked into her bathroom to get ready.

15 mins later.

Stepping out of the shower Sakura towel dried her hair then put it in a messy bun on the top of her head with a few strands left out to frame her face. Sakura had already picked out which pajamas she would wear so she just slipped into her blood red short shorts and black tank top with her Akatsuki cloak open showing her oufit.

After she slipped into her black fuzzy slippers she walked down stairs with her qaurter eaten apple in her hand.

Sakura heard loud popping sounds and a few grunts come from the movie room when she was walking down the stairs so she decided that she would go check everything out.

* * *

**Movie Room**

"Oww! What the heck Pein?" Sasori said while rubbing the back of his heah sending a death glare to Pein.

"What it slipped!" Pein said while holding up an empty DVD cover.

"Oh yeah I'll sow you slipped!" Sasori said as he jump towards Pein who was trying to decide what movie to watch prior to this. But Pein decided that he didn't want to get tackled by his younger cousin so he flung the empty DVD cover successfully hitting Sasori sqaure in the face, who was making popcorn prior to this.

"OWW! WHAT THE FREAK PEIN!! THAT HURT LIKE SHI-

"Uh what's going on here?" Sakura asked with her apple raised to her mouth as if she were about to take a bite.

"Uh well you see. I was making popcorn when Pein hit me in the back of my head with a DVD! Rudely might I add!" Sasori said trying to get Pein in trouble.

"It was an accident!" Pein stammered

"Ugh you guys act like five year olds!" Sakura said while walking over to the gaint L shaped couch in the center of the room. With a 'plop' she fell while taking a bite of her beloved apple.

"Hey guys. yeah." Deidara said as he walked through the door to the movie room being followed by Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. All clad in Akatsuki robes with basketball shorts underneath and tank tops of various colors.

"Hey I was thinking.- "Hey let's watch this one!" Pein yelled with a DVD in his hand being held up.

"Uh ok. What were you saying Sakura?" Sasori said.

"Nevermind let's just watch the video." Sakura said.

Every one found their places on the couch and sat down. Sakura was sitting cross legged in the corner of the L shaped couch with Itachi sitting to the left of her, and Sasori lying in front of her with his head proped up on a Sakura's lap. Next to Itachi was Deidara and Kisame. Sitting in front of the couch on giant fluffy pillows were Pein and Tobi.

"Uh Sasori-kun must you put your head on my lap?" Sakura asked annoyed while the lights started to dim into blackness.

"Yes" Sasori answered while the title screen started playing for the movie saw 2.

"Is this going to be scary?" Sakura whispered nervously.

"Yes." Itachi answered back.

"Why is little Saku-chan scared?" Sasori asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up! Pein make him stop!" Sakura yelled when Sasori kept going on and on about how Sakura gets scared easily.

"Sasori make one more comment to Sakura and your head will no longer be connected to your body now SHUT UP!!" Pein threatened.

Sakura has never seen this movie before and she hates anything bloody (feel bad for her).

"EWW! OHH EMM GEE! AHH! make it stop!" Sakura yelled then hushed the last part. When Sakura saw the guy getting burned in the oven she threw her head into Itachi's cloak covered chest in hopes of getting the image out of her head.

At this Itachi simply smirked and put his arms around Sakura pulling her onto his lap.

Sasori noticed this when Sakura's legs were no longer under his head and smirked at the older Uchiha.

At the eld of the film Sakura was still sitting on Itachi's lap turned around with her head pressed into his chest and her hands were gripping his cloak. At this Pein kind of got mad at Itachi for being in contact with his little imouto.

"Uh Sakura. The movie is over you scaredy cat!" Sasori said in Sakura's ear making her jump from the suddeness of his movement.

"Sasori! I am going to get you back for making me watch this horrible movie!!" Sakura yelled while chasing her beloved cousin around the couch.

"Hey I didn't even pick this movie out it was Pein's idea!" Sasori pointed an accusing finger at Pein.

"PEIN!! You know I hate scary bloody movies! How could you!" Sakura asked with a fake tear threatening to roll down her cheek.

"Well I wanted to see how badly you would get scared and man did you get scared!" Pein said not affected at all by the fake tear knowing that it was indeed fake.

"You are so mean! What kind of otouto are you!!" Sakura said.

"A good one who just loves to play pranks on his little imouto." Pein said back.

"Yeah well enough of that let's go to the bar!" Kisame suggested.

After they heard that they agreed and waited for Sakura to go change considering that all the boys had to do was close their cloaks and they would be ready.

Sakura came down the stairs a few minutes later clad in; a short black and blood red plaid skirt with a tight black tank top and blood red heels. Her hair was curly and let down with her bangs straight and they hung to the left side of her face. She also had a red and black plaid headband that matched her skirt in her hair. Of course she had on her Akatuski cloak and opened to show off her oufit.

"WHOA! Saku-chan you look HOT!" Deidara said with a nosebleed.

"Seriously! Sakurs when did you get so hot!" Kisame said as well.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is really pretty!" Tobi said while smiling, though you could not see it.

"Thank you Tobi" Sakura said while walking over to stand in between Sasori and Pein.

"WHAT ABOUT US?yeah" Kisame and Deidara asked.

"Okay stop looking at her NOW!" Sasori said giving off a deadly arua.

"That goes double for me!" Pein added.

"Oh calm down you two! You guys can't always protect me from guys! Plus I have a boyfriend!" Sakura said while taking a few steps to stand next to Itachi to emphasize the boyfriend part.

"What ever I still don't want you guys eyeing my sister!" Pein said.

"Pein they won't stare at Sakura I promise." Itachi said while glaring at the others who were staring at his girlfriend.

"Now that that's over with! Let's go PARTY!" Sakura said while grabbing Itachi's hand and walking out the door with her cloak flowing in the breeze behind her.

**TBC**

**Sorry if the chapter was crappy but the main point was so that Sakura got closer with Itachi and the Akatsuki again. Plus I need to know how long you guys want me to make this story in order for me to know what to write. So please let me know how long you guys want this story to be. Plus I will update very soon! sooner than you think!**

**Till next time,**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


	9. Final Departure

Okay I know I have been a terrible author through out this whole story as far as updating on time but I kind of lost my inspiration to right this story mid way plus after I took my extended break from updating this I forgot where I was going to so I just put any random crap hoping it would make the story better. I really do not like this story and I will probably delete it after everyone reads the last chapter!

_**By the way this is the LAST chapter! thank god! After this chapter I will take some time to think about a few new ideas for stories and about the request I have gottin.**_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (though once again it is not many [though I really can not blame the people] hah parentisies inside parentisies, very few can pull it off!):**

**buffycorvin:** thanks though honestly I really despise this story! ^_^

**Silver WereWolfess:**thank you also I have told Sophie to update but like I have she has lost any inspiration for the story she had in the beggining of writing it. so do not expect anything coming soon, sorry.

**Blue WereWolfess:**I do not know about 100 stars lol (seriously I would give this story maybe a half a star at the most) also you guys have really hilarious family moments! also sorry for not updating sooner, I have been contemplating how to end this story. I have probably come up with at least 6 chapters that I have written but thrown out because I thought they were lame. (I am tough on myself sometimes! ^_^)

**Blue Star WereWolfess:**thank you for the compliment! also to answer your, how your diary taking sisters keep getting your diary question, the world may never know! (is it just me or does that sound oddly familiar to the tootsie roll pop commercial??)

**Milky Way Galaxy WereWolfess:**I do admit I think chapter 8 was one of my favorite chapters I have written so far but I think this one will be better: unless you don't like very unexpected outcomes and maybe even a few sad outcomes! also I always thought things in Canada were more expensive than in America, well shows how much I know!! lol.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor do I ever wish to!!**

"bob" - speaking

'bob' - thoughts

_'bob' - inner_

_bob - flashback_

**

* * *

**

**White Petaled Blossoms**

**Final Departure**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Now that that's over with! Let's go PARTY!" Sakura said while grabbing Itachi's hand and walking out the door with her cloak flowing in the breeze behind her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**(A/N: um if you do not like unexpecting events or stuff to just randomly happen with no lead until that chapter well you may want to skip this chapter and imagine your own ending because this chapter will have a very astonishing ending!ALSO **I put **_xXx _**between every flashback(which are not in chronological order) and the present!**)**

As the rather large group walked to the local bar (yes Sakura is under-aged but, well, deal with it!) they talked about any random topic that came into their heads.

"So, seriously! Can turtles fly?" Tobi asked as Deidara stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Do they have wings?" Kisame asked.

"Uh personally Tobi has never seen any wings on a turtle but there is a slight possibility that they could be invisible, or so microscopic that they would appear to be invisible to the human eye!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Uh well, have you ever seen one in the sky?" Kisame asked again trying to make Tobi see sense.

"Once again Tobi has never seen one personally but there could be the chance that Tobi has just never looked in the sky at the right time, or that their microscopic wings turn them into microscopic as well when they are flying to maybe not bring attention to them selves?"

"TOBI TURTLES DO NOT HAVE FREAKIN MICROSCHOPHIC WINGS NOR CAN THEY FLY YOU DIMWIT!!" Deidara exclaimed while hitting Tobi in the head.

"OWWWW! DEIDARA-SENPAI THAT WAS MEAN!! TOBI DID NOT DESERVE THAT!!" Tobi wailed while clutching his head.

"Wow you guys are such idiots." Sakura mumbled under her breath, knowing they would hear her anyways.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile with Sasuke.

"PLEASEEE!!!! Come on Sasuke-kun let's go for a nice little walk around town!" Karin screeched as she clutched to poor Sasuke's arm. Sighing Sasuke mentally wondered why he would ever want to go out with her but than remembered that at first he saw no harm in it. Boy was he wrong!

"Fine. Just get off of me and quiet down." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"AWW don't be so mean to your girlfreind Sasuke-kunn!!" Karin wailed looking at him with a very failed attempt at making puppy dog eyes.

Though once Sasuke saw those ugly green eyes attempting to do the puppy dog pout he felt as though something suddenly hit him.

**_xXx_**

_"Oh come on Sasuke! Come to the movies with Naruto and I!" a 13 year old Saskura pleaded while doing her best attempt at her famous puppy dog stare._

_'man I hate those eyes! They never seize to get me to do what she wants!'_

_"Hn. Fine just stop staring at me like that ok?" Saskuke gave in._

_"Yay! I promise it will be fun okay!!" Sakura said while running with Sasuke trailing after her._

**_xXx_**

'What the? Who is that?' Sasuke thought to himself as he was unconsciously being dragged around town by Karin.

_'You will remeber her soon enough.'_

'UGH. Can't you just tell me who she is already! you have been toying with me for a while and I am officially sick of it!' Sasuke exclaimed to his inner.

"Sasuke come on! Let's go this way!" Kairn said with a mischevious smile taking its place on her face as she pulled Sasuke towards a group with a certain pink haired teen.

**_xXx_**

__

"Sasuke, Konoha is East of here! Let's go this way!" a 12 year old Sakura told Sasuke while taking the lead of getting them back home from their first mission together.

_"Sakura. Konoha is that way." Sasuke said while pointing in the opposite direction._

_"No Sasuke it is this way I have been out here before on a mission with Itachi!" Sakura said knowing she had him beat this time. And as if on que, _

_Sasuke sighed and followed his pink haired team mate._

**xXx**

'Who is this Sakura person?' Sasuke asked his inner.

_'You will find out when the time comes! Just be patient!" _his inner stated wisely.

'You sound like a sensei!' Sasuke stated back.

**

* * *

**

With Sakura

Sakura started to slowly get behind the others in her group when she saw Sasuke being drag over by Karin.

_'OH I HATE that girl!'_

'And you think I don't?' Sakura replied back.

Well as long as they do not notice me I will be fine! right? Sakura thought to her self.

"Oh HEY SAKURA!" Karin said as she started going faster down the opposite side walk to meet up with her.

'well so much for that thought!' Sakura sweat-dropped (anime style).

'now what?' Sakura asked her inner.

_'we fight for our man! or at least OMG THEY RE ABOUT TO KISS!! you have got to stop them before they kiss or else it is over for you!! GO!!!!' _her inner stated as she somehow saw that they were indeed about to kiss.

**_xXx_**

__

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said as he neared Sakura's locker.

_"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Sakura asked back._

_"Uh nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to uh... go out this Saturday?" Sasuke said while averting his gaze away from Sakura's face._

_"As in a date?" Sakura inquired._

_"Yes."_

_"Sure I would love to!" Sakura stated happily. When she looked back up at Sasuke she realised that he had gotten noticeably closer to her._

_Their noses were almost touching, and he was still closing in on her! _

_'OMG he's going to kiss us!' Sakura thought as she leaned in a bit until their noses lightly graced each others._

_'This is our first kiss!' Inner Sakura squealed._

**_xXx_**

Coming back to reality Sakura dashed across the busy road to get to the other side in order to stop the kiss from happening. All the while she was screaming Sasuke's name.

**

* * *

**

With Sasuke

'man I really wish I just remembered that girl already!' Sasuke said to his inner.

_'you do know that Karin is closing in on our lips right?' _his inner stated.

'whoa didn't see that coming.' Sasuke replied as he leaned in a bit just so he could shut the annoying girl up.

"SASUKE!!!!"

Upon hearing his name being called he jerked his head up just in time to be hit by another flashback.

**_xXx_**

__

I leaned in bit more to close the gap between us as our lips finally met in a heart filled kiss.

_'wow she tastes good!' I thought into the kiss._

_She slowly pulled away after a few seconds, smiling brightly up at me._

_"Well I guess I will see you on Saturday Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she lightly pecked my lips before dashing down the halls to leave our school._

_"Yeah." was all I could say after finally kissing the girl of my dreams!_

**_xXx_**

As I came out of my reverie I heard something else coming from the same voice.

"Sasuke!" from the same voice and direction. It came again but with a grunt interrupting the middle of my name.

**_xXx_**

__

"SASUKE!" Sakura screeched as enemy nin had finally caught up to them.

_"Let her go!" Sasuke said as he got his kunai ready._

_"Heh. What makes you think I am going to listen to you!" one of the enemy nin said._

_"Let. Her.__** Go!**__" I said as I activated my Sharingan, fully ready to kick some missing nin's butts._

_**xXx**_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she ran in front of me. All I heard was a grunt before I realised that she had fallen into my arms. When I looked at her she had a kunai pierced through her stomach. With a glowing hand she placed it above the wound and instantly her skin patched it self up._

_"Sakura are you ok?" I asked with a worried expresion on my face._

_"Yeah I'm fine just a little paper cut!" Sakura said as she brushed her shirt off and just continued running through the forest towards our destination._

_'wow. she takes a vital blow and just walks off as if someone only flicked her! shes got guts and shes strong!' Sasuke thought with a smirk plastered on his face._

**_xXx_**

_"Sasuke! Is that all you can do?" Sakura asked me as she pinned me down to the ground for the fifth time that day during our training session._

_"Sakura you can get up now." I stated as she finally realised the position we were in. She sprang up into the air, hiding the blush I know would have been there, had she not been so good with hiding her emotions._

_"Sakura you have done well for today. Now go home and rest: you have an important solo mission to perform tomorrow morning at six ok?" Kakashi-sensei ordered Sakura._

_"Another solo?" She grunted as she said her fair wells then poofed away; assuminglly returning to her home._

_'man. she is at like ANBU black-op ranking right now and she is only 13! that beats my brothers record!' Sasuke inwardly thought as he stared after the best kunoichi in town._

**_xXx_**

I looked up not liking one bit of what I saw. This pink haired, green eyed beauty, that is in all of my memories, was currently lying on the road in a puddle of what seemed to be her own blood.

**_xXx_**

__

"Sakura! Are you ok?" I asked with concern tracing every word of my question.

_"Yeah just a little scrape." And once again she had her glowing hand going over her wound, instantly healing it._

_"Sakura! I could practically see your insides! How could you possibly just get up from that and walk away as if it were nothing?" I asked, very confused at how nothing ever seemed to hurt her._

_"I am a medic nin. I get hurt and I heal myself. Nothing special." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"No that is something special! Any normal medic nin would have been unconscious after that blow. And even if they weren't they would be in to much pain to be able to concentrate their chakra to heal them! Yet you are practically dead and you can still heal yourself than just walk away as if it never happened!" I exclaimed._

_"Sasuke, I'm fine. I promise." She insured me._

_"No Sakura! You have gained that status of ANBU black-op, something that takes ninjas years to become and yet barely 15% of the ninjas in a year actually earn that status, by the time you were 13! You have far surpassed Tsunade-sama in her medic skills, and she was the best in the land! Sakura, how are you so powerful?" I could not believe an Uchiha was looking up to a kunoichi as a hero as I was this day looking up to Sakura. 'So much for Uchiha pride' I thought to myself._

**_xXx_**

Still not fully remembering her I started to make my way over to the petite girl, who was surrounded by a group of people all wearing the same black cloak with red clouds outlined in white.

When I came closer I saw the amount of pain she was in even though not a trace of it displayed on her face. Her eyes, they showed the pain only death could bring. How was she not crying or screaming? No person, ninja or not, would ever be able to hide the amount of pain she was in right now.

**_xXx_**

__

"Itachi who is this girl?" I asked while looking at my older brother walk into the living room with a little girl around my age trailing behind.

_"She is special to one of my friends. I saw her being picked on by older kids, so I helped her out." Itachi stated._

_Taking a closer look I realised that she had bruises everywhere and her eyes held unshed tears. Her eyes also held a look that stated she has been in pain for a while, yet not a trace of it showed anywhere else but her eyes. She must be a ninja, a tought well ninja at that._

_"Itachi, what happened to her?" I asked._

_"Bad things Sasuke, bad things. And it is now my duty to protect her and teach her the ways of the ninja." Itachi replied._

**_xXx_**

'Even all those years ago she showed no emotion on her face' Sasuke thought, getting a better idiea of who she was.

**_xXx_**

_"Itachi, how much longer are we going to train for?" Sakura asked my older brother while standing in a fighting stance. She had a few senbon needles and shuriken embedded into her skin. It looked uncomfortable but somehow she still managed; acting as if she hadn't even realised they were there._

_"A little longer cherry blossom." Itachi stated back as he threw five kunai at her in lightning speed. I was surprised when she caught every one with her hand and threw them back at an even faster speed, if possible. After Itachi just barely dodged the thrown kunai they both got their kantanas out and closed in on each other, going in for close range fighting._

_During the fight I was to busy looking at every detail they did with their hands, using my sharingan, that I didn't even realise she was blindfolded that entire time._

**_xXx_**

'Wow. She is amazing!' I thought as I faintly heard the sound of an ambulance truck.

**_xXx_**

_"Is she going to make it Tsunade?" I asked as we both stared at the now conscious girl with a kantana going threw her back._

_"She will be just fine." Sakura said as she walked in and over to the girl to beggin the healing process. She finished the job in record time, and the girl hugged her and thanked her._

_"Good job Sakura!" Tsunade praised as she beamed at Sakura._

**_xXx_**

_"Come on Sasuke, let's go to the park." a 15 year old Sakura said to Sasuke._

_"So why did you tkae me here anyways?" I asked as I stared at my girlfriend._

_"I just want to go some place that would be nice and quiet so we could just hang out and talk." Sakura replied before taking both my hands and bringing me over to the swings._

_"Sakura." I called and as she turned her head towards me I captured her lips in a passionate kiss._

**_xXx_**

'her final kiss!' Sasuke thought as his eyes grew the size of dinner plates.

"SAKRUA!" Sasuke yelled as he fell to the ground where her body currently laid.

**Sasukes POV.**

"Sakura." I whispered as I stared into her eyes that seem to continue on forever.

"Sasuke!" she whispered back looking at me with hope filled eyes.

"I remember now." I whispered to her as I closed the space between us and kissed her for the final time.

When I pulled away she had tears in her eyes, and for the first time I saw an emotion take its place on her face. Happiness.

When her emotion seemed to die away and her eyes became more distant then they already were I laid her head gently down on my lap and felt for her pulse. When I got no response I finally let tears flow from my eyes for the first time.

'I finally remembered her and she was taken away from me again!' I screamed in my head as I banged my fist in the road underneath me. I didn't even notice that a group of six sad looking males was staring at me, nor did I realise that one had red eyes and was looking at me with pity.

_A few years later_

_Sasuke is now 20, and lives in his own home in the Uchiha compound._

I stared out into the garden filled with flowers of various colors, but more importantly the cherry blossom trees that seem to give off no color.

"Sasuke. You ok?" Itachi asked as he walked to my side and stared off in the garden as well.

"Yeah, I just find it interesting that these cherry blossom trees seem to always rid of their color on this week every year ever since the accident." Sasuke wondered aloud.

'It's as if the blossoms always rid of their color on the very week that Konoha's cherry blossom lost hers.' Sasuke thought to himself as he let a single tear find its way down his cheek.

"Maybe its her way of showing you that she is watching and protecting all of us from a better place." Itachi thought aloud.

And he was right. On the week anniversary of her departure, Sakura turns all the cherry blossoms in Konoha into White Petaled Blossoms.

**END**

**Thanks for everyone who read this very confusing story. I messed up quite a bit in the beginning when I was still trying to figure out where I was going with this; I appreciate everyone who stuck by me and continued reading this story until the end!**

**I really wanted Sasuke not to remember her until after she was dead but I thought that would be to mean for Sakura so yeah.**

**Also I really liked this chapter. But I wanna know what you think, please review!!**

**Until next time,**

**xXSasuxSakuXx**


End file.
